Iustitia Mortuis
by JoeyRon
Summary: Este mar de pensamientos y preguntas mientras camino por este lugar, no es en vano, me hace recordar una y otra vez mi destino, para lo que esta vida me formo, mi trabajo, mi obsesión, mi necesidad, mi búsqueda de la justicia e igualdad, mi lucha eterna. ¿La muerte es algo dulce, no lo creen? Y es más dulce aun, cuando la muerte la obtiene alguien que lo tiene bien merecido.
1. La Razón

_**Prologo**_

 _ **Razones y preguntas**_

Las campanas de aquella pequeña catedral resonaban con su sinfonía grave en trasfondo ,la fortísima brisa fría, revolvía mi cabello y erizaba mi piel, caminando por la plaza, repleta de gente, caminando poco a poco,visualizando,comprendiendo cada vez más las interacciones humanas, observando diferentes tipos de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar público, cabe destacar que mi odio y asco hacia aquellos lugares por donde se aglomera gente de toda clase parloteando de cosas sin valor y absurdas, tan vánales que despertaban en mi deseos que fueron el motor de arranque y quizás la excusa para todos los actos que termine realizando, y de los cuales mucha gente al saberlos terminaría diciendo que tengo graves problemas dignos de una ida al psiquiatra o al manicomio, ya saben, ese tipo de gente pro-vida que se queja de la pena de muerte pero si en algún momento alguien de su importancia fuese asesinado, fácilmente estarían a favor de ella.

Si bien era cierto que a todos lograba engañar con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, dulce, y hasta en cierta forma llena de inocencia, que desde un principio la vida misma decidió corromper, ¿habrá sido así para que terminara haciendo lo que hice? Volví a salirme de mis pensamientos solo para seguir observando y escuchando conversaciones, verificando los temas de parloteo comunes entre las diferentes personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Escuchaste lo del partido? Ganaron por dos puntos, ¡El equipo nacional califico!-escuche al pasar junto a un grupo de hombres, se escuchaban muy entusiasmados.

¿Seré la única que no logra tolerar aquella gente, sentada en bancos, sonriendo y hablando del último partido de cualquier deporte, mientras que a su lado, un mendigo está durmiendo en el suelo?

Continúe con mi camino, recorriendo por segunda vez la plaza, alejada de todo, siendo solo la espectadora de muchos encuentros fortuitos ,como el de dos novios dándose un suave beso, un grupo de ancianos jugando al ajedrez, y fue una gran sorpresa para mí el lograr ver algo de humanidad cuando un pequeño niño se acercó al mendigo y le dio la mitad de lo que comía, me surgió una ligera sonrisa, quizás este mundo aún tenía esperanzas de resurgir y no seguir siendo solo una fruta podrida siendo anidada por gusanos.

¿Será solo envidia hacia esa gente lo que provoca mi profundo odio y repugnancia? Ellos solo viven una vida tan fácil, son felices sin pensar mucho en las demás personas a su alrededor, sin tener gravados en su mente tantos "¿porqués?", sin darle profundidad a ningún tema de relevancia , criticando al que no piensa igual y se sale de la palabra llamada "normalidad" ¿Se han hecho la pregunta de que es la "normalidad"? ¿Qué se puede considerar normal y que no?, ¿Cómo esa gente vendara sus ojos para no darle importancia a estas preguntas (Si es que en algún momento se le cruzaron por la mente)?, ¿Me podría considerar superior a esa gentuza que lo más profundo que piensa en el día es en cómo se van a vestir?

Este mar de pensamientos y preguntas mientras camino por este lugar, no es en vano, me hace recordar una y otra vez mi destino, para lo que esta vida me formo, mi trabajo, mi obsesión, mi necesidad, mi búsqueda de la justicia e igualdad, mi lucha eterna. ¿La muerte es algo dulce, no lo creen? Y es más dulce aun, cuando la muerte la obtiene alguien que lo tiene bien merecido. Y allí nace otra de mis preguntas, la que pienso cada segundo, aún más que las anteriores, una que me produce náuseas y escalofríos… ¿Quién es mejor o peor: el asesino que mata a sangre fría, tortura y daña a la gente movido por la codicia, o aquel que hace exactamente lo mismo, pero se encarga de "limpiar" a aquellos humanos que dañan a otros por su propio beneficio?..

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **Siete y media de la mañana, Muy buenos días a todos los que han sintonizado nuestro canal Konoha TV, comenzáremos con el Noticiero Mañanero, y entre las primeras noticias destacan: ayer en horas de la noche fue localizado en uno de los barrios bajos, el cadáver del hombre Kirigaya Yamato, con heridas de bala, recientemente buscado por asesinato y robo, la policía cree que se ha tratado de un ajuste de cuentas, entre otras noticias tenemos: la tasa de inflación va en aumento y…**_

Simplemente apague el televisor, no necesitaba seguir con esas usuales noticias, ¿Así que la policía sospechaba que era solo un ajuste de cuentas? Me pregunto si tan solo sería una hipótesis que dieran a los medios para evitar el miedo y el temor en los pobres ciudadanos, aunque de todas formas, no es que esta ciudad sea realmente segura, por algo me he mudado a este lugar, Konoha, una ciudad que está en proceso de crecimiento, con una tasa de homicidios impunes bastante alta, cualquier muerte es pasada por alto en este lugar, ¿No es eso triste? Pero antes de que me centre en una conversación sobre la situación política y corrupta de la región, les comentare como ese pobre y sucio ladrón termino muerto en una simple acera. ¿Debió ese hombre morir, o simplemente pudrirse lentamente en una cárcel?

¿La policía lo hubiese logrado atrapar? NO, por supuesto que no, no en esta ciudad del pecado y corrupción, es por eso que si la policía no puede encargarse de esa escoria marginal de la sociedad, YO me "mancharía" mis manos con esa sangre pútrida, YO haría mi propia justicia, ¿merecía que ese hombre viviera un segundo más, luego de asesinar a sangre fría a una mujer solo por robarle el mísero reloj? ¿Merecían los hijos de aquella mujer quedar huérfanos? ¿Merecían esas pobres e inocentes criaturas sentir el dolor de una perdida tan grande? Cada vez que recordaba el dolor de esos seres jóvenes y su incontrolable llanto, me hacía sentir que mi sangre hervía, toda mi hiel se concentraba, y me hacía desear solo una cosa, y esa cosa, era un gran y poderoso impulso y las ansias, llegaban a consumirme de tal forma, que una y otra vez, solo buscaba mi propia justicia, y así lo hice, fue complicado dar con el sujeto, necesité infiltrarme sutilmente en muchos lugares, pero es fácil cuando eres un medico influyente, el cual vio llegar a la víctima a cirugía, sin poder hacer mucho, ya que aquellas puñaladas con la suave hoja de cuchillo habían sido suficientes ,para que todo el valioso liquido carmesí de vida, se hubiera vaciado lo necesario, para que esa mujer diera su último aliento de vida y se entregara a la muerte.

Fue difícil, insisto, ver la cara de aquellos niños, llorar la muerte de su madre, cuando debí de darle la noticia a la pareja de la mujer fallecida. Aquél hombre, que dio fin a esa frágil vida, por su propia codicia y egoísmo, había matado de forma indirecta, la inocencia y pureza, que yacía en aquellos – ahora- huérfanos.

Ésa noche de guardia en la sala de emergencias, terminó sin otro hecho que resaltar, más aun así, durante todo el transcurso y el resto de la jornada, no logre ni un segundo olvidar el llanto y los rostros llenos de dolor de esa familia ahora rota, debido a que un mal nacido, le había gustado aquel reloj, y simplemente lo tomo, junto con algo mucho más importante: una vida inocente.

Cuando Salí del hospital, rememoraba una y otra vez lo sucedido, toda esa desesperación e impotencia que sentí en ese momento. Cuando subí al autobús, y me senté en el asiento al lado de la ventana, y vi pasar a la gente; pensé, que aquellas personas que veía pasar tranquilamente, seguramente con toda probabilidad, nunca se habrían puesto a pensar en la fragilidad de la vida: hoy eres feliz, y quizás mañana, algún maldito te arrebate la vida de forma patética, por algún objeto de dudoso valor. Al llegar a mi apartamento, y lavar mi cara con agua helada, me recosté en mi cama, observando el techo y debatiéndome nuevamente el sentido de La justicia, ¿Qué es justo y que no en este mundo? ¿La Justicia es mejor que igualdad? ¿Nuestra justicia esta corrompida por los sistemas llamados "Gobiernos"?. No llegaba a ninguna conclusión clara, pero de una cosa estaba segura ,me había obsesionado, este suceso, me había hecho recordar un suceso oscuro de mi pasado, que luego contare con mayor detalle, quería venganza, un ojo por ojo, por alguna razón, necesitaba justicia, MI justicia, porque de todas formas : lo que es igual no es trampa.

Las horas seguían pasando, y mi "yo interior" solo sentía la necesidad de empuñar un arma blanca ,y clavarla reiteradamente en el tórax de ese hombre -aun misterioso para mí-,quería ver su sangre vaciarse hasta la última gota, ver su agonía, su dolor, ver sus ojos segundos antes de la muerte, su angustia ¡Deseaba todo eso y más!

A pesar de todos esos deseos, había una pregunta que me hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, escalofríos y hasta el estómago revolverse: ¿Qué es aún más bajo y patético: el asesino que mata inocentes, o aquel que quita la vida a aquellos que si lo tienen merecido? , es increíble que esa pregunta sea la única "palanca" que evite que comience a maquinar todo un plan, ya que ni siquiera el hecho de que el matar a alguien podría hacerme ganar un boleto para toda la vida en prisión me asustaba o reprimía –Joder, vivo en Sierra Nevada si las muertes de personas inocentes son tan echadas al olvido y nulamente investigadas, menos tendría importancia la muerte de un asesino o ladrón-¡ja! Quizás vivir en un lugar como este me era beneficioso.

Pero, si lo pensase mucho mejor, ¿Estaría en paz conmigo misma si tan solo matara a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué matar solo a uno, si puedo "limpiar" y aplastar a muchos gusanos fácilmente?, quizás esa tasa de homicidios impunes me vendría siendo incluso de mucha ventaja. ¿Cómo empezaría entonces a buscar a ese asesino sin nombre? Bueno, podría solo tal vez hablar con la pareja de la mujer, darle mi apoyo ,y lograr –de forma casi casual- que este me hable sobre los testigos y posibles sospechosos del asesinato ,quizás pueda conseguir información valiosa, no debo de resaltar mucho, pasar desapercibida y…

¡Sakura, detente! ¿Dónde está toda esa ética que aprendimos con la carrera medica? ¿Como si quiera puedes pensar tan enfatizadamente en asesinar?…, debo pensar esto muy bien, me estoy dejando llevar por las emociones del momento…pero… ¿Si tengo todo a mi favor, debería hacerlo? Sería casi imposible que alguien sospechara de mí, no estoy estrechamente relacionada con el caso, Pero, sí lograra hacer desaparecer a esa persona, no cambiaría el hecho de que ahora esos niños no tienen madre, ¿Lograría algo con su muerte entonces? Si lo pienso mejor-puede que si- quien mata una vez tan a la ligera, puede volverlo a hacer fácilmente. Cerré mis ojos, creo que tan solo necesito enfriar mi emociones, pensarlo mejor, planear mejor, descansar, ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?, quizás pensar con la cabeza fría sea la mejor opción, pensare mejor todo, por ahora, solo descansare entre mis sueños.

Pensé que descansar y dormir sería una buena idea y despejaría esas ideas –quizás locas- de realizar mi "justica", es probable que las hubiese alejado, si tan solo, no hubiese soñado con el llanto de esos niños, esa vez-


	2. Incubación del mal

_**Capitulo II**_

 _ **Incubación del mal**_

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 7 am, era un jueves cualquiera y me levantaba aun con la cabeza llena de pensamientos pero solo uno seguía vagando en los lados más oscuros de mí ser y era aquel llanto de esos niños inocentes al haber perdido a su madre .En mi sueño a pesar de lograr escuchar sus llantos no los veía, tan solo se lograba visualizar una silueta difusa y negruzca empuñando un cuchillo con el filo ensangrentado. Supongo que ese sueño dio pie a todo lo que siguió días después.

-¡Su cabello es tan largo y hermoso! ¿No le duele cortárselo?-me dijo una peluquera con su rostro contraído por lo que acababa de decirle.

-Solo es cabello, ya crecerá de nuevo –mencione algo tajante, no es como si mi cabello fuese un tesoro, crecería, aunque si bien estaba realmente largo llegando más abajo de mi cintura era un cambio necesario, marcaba el inicio de la nueva Sakura Haruno, además que el cabello corto me era beneficioso al hacerme menos vulnerable a tirones de cabello por parte de "posibles" futuros enemigos.

-¿Esta segura, señorita?- dijo aquella peluquera llevando la tijera al ras de mi nuca-

-Córtelo-dije decidida y al instante la mujer empezó a hacer cortes, observaba mi larga cabellera rosada caer en pedazos lentamente al suelo, mientras veía mi rostro en el espejo viéndose sumido en cambios, desde aquel día en la sala de emergencias yo tampoco era la misma y mi mirada ojerosa era reflejo de ello.

-¡Vaya! –exclame algo emocionada, el cambio me gustaba y si bien se podría catalogar como un corte de chico al estar realmente corto no me venía mal hasta se podría decir que me veía aún más grandiosa que antes-

Ese fue el primer cambio y mi primera decisión, poco a poco en unos apuntes a lápiz y papel anotaba mis pensamientos de cada día y el como sentía mi humanidad iba siendo ahorcada por la predominante necesidad de justicia que el llanto que escuchaba de forma muy recurrente en mis sueños me hacía ansiar

- _ **Día 40**_ luego del dicho suceso: ¿Sería descubierta? …Este lugar tiene un alto índice de impunidad, la respuesta seria no ¿Cómo ser localizada en un pueblo sin ley? El llanto se intensifica cada vez más, siento que debo hacer algo. Cada vez los imagino más, a ellos llorando y yo sin poder detener ese llanto... ¡Maldita sea!-leí en voz alta lo último que acaba de escribir en la libreta, definitivamente debía quemar esto cuando empezara a hacer lo necesario por saciar ese deseo de justicia y es que aún me debatía cuando debería suceder tal cosa.

Un día ,justo después de salir de mis guardias como médico, muy cansada y afectada por los casos que solía ver, pase justo al lado de la tienda de armas Red Shot ,mi curiosidad aumento y no pude evitar el terminar dentro del lugar y mirar el recinto, pareciendo incluso hasta perdida.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven? ¿Busca algo de protección personal? –cuando observe al vendedor me impacte un poco, sus ojos de azul intenso, una cabellera corta y rubia, la piel más nívea que había visto junto a un fornido cuerpo bien trabajado y un perfil griego con rasgos finos y realmente deseables-

-Y-yo...-me había sonrojado por un extraño, y debía de parecer hasta tonta, pero tanta belleza me había impactado y dejado sin habla- b-busco algo con que protegerme

-Me lo supuse, en esta semana muchas mujeres han venido a buscar que llevarse para sentirse seguras, ya que se rumorea hay un violador en la zona-bajo un poco la voz en ese momento y eso llamo mi atención- los medios de comunicación junto a la policía han mantenido oculto la situación o eso dicen las personas que han venido a comprar

-No había escuchado nada de eso...-mire las armas largas que se encontraban fijadas en la pared y parecían ser de exhibición- yo no estoy segura de que llevarme...jamás he comprado nada de esto e incluso es la primera vez que entro a uno de estos sitios

-Yo te recomendaría empezar por algo sencillo-se agacho y movió el vidrio del mostrador hacia un lado, sacando un frasco de tamaño pequeño y compacto y me lo enseño- esto es el llamado "gas pimienta" es muy usado por las mujeres por su fácil uso ya que solo apuntas al atacante y presionas el botón y este soltara un líquido que irrita los ojos y garganta, dando tiempo suficiente de escapar

-hmm...-mire el frasco y él lo extendió hacia mi así que lo tome y observe- ¿Qué otras cosas tiene?

-tengo también algo un poco más de "contacto" con el posible atacante –busco en otros estantes y me mostro un pequeño aparato rectangular – esto es un taser de mano, lo puedes cargar y cuando quieras usarlo solo presionas este botón y lo colocas en la piel del atacante y este recibirá una corriente eléctrica suficiente para dejarlo imposibilitado y poder escapar-me miro y yo aún estaba indecisa-pero si eres de esas mujeres a las que le gusta lo "personal" tengo armas blancas como el llamado "puño americano" y la navaja común –dijo enseñando los objetos que se encontraban en otro mostrador -

-¿Qué eso no es ilegal vender? –Le mire y luego observe la diferente gama de productos de tipo arma blanca que tenían en el lugar-

-Pueblo sin ley siempre será un pueblo sin ley –dijo sonriéndome- además, me parece una injusticia que el pueblo no pueda defenderse portando cosas tan simples como las armas blancas y justamente los delincuentes porten armas de verdad y de alto calibre

-En eso tienes tanta razón-suspire y le sonreí-

-¿Entonces que llevaras?-me miro devolviéndome aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado-

-Todo lo que me muestras está bien, el problema es que pienso en la posibilidad de que mi atacante sea alguien que no venga precisamente desarmado-el me observo esperando a que terminara de hablar aunque se notaba ya sabía hacia donde iría lo que yo estaba diciendo- si me atacan con un arma dudo que esto pueda ayudarme en distancias largas

-En eso tienes mucha razón –me miro- ¿Nunca has empuñado un arma verdad? –Busco entre aquellas armas fijadas en la pared y regreso con dos del tipo corta- esto de aquí es un revolver magnum 357 revolver y esto de aquí es una walther p99

-¿Tienes experiencia en esto no? Necesito una opinión de alguien conocedor ¿Cuál sería mejor?-observe las dos armas y luego le mire a el-

-En mi recomendación personal escogería la walther p99,tiene una capacidad de 16 balas y no es una pistola que llegue a pesar tanto, aunque igual eres una novata en cuanto al uso de armas, necesitarías practica para manejar esto

-¿Si? –Sonreí de lado y mire su nombre en el carnet de identificación que tenía en su camisa- ¿Naruto, no? ¿Tú das clases de tiro defensivo?

-Naruto me observo y al parecer mi patético intento de "seducción" había funcionado- por supuesto, Red Shot da clases privadas a novatos, no suelen ser muy caras, podrías inscribirte y me atrevería a decir que por ti me vuelvo tu instructor personal en lo que quieras

-Entonces está bien…será un hecho..-mire la pistola recomendada por el- me llevare esta, pero a su vez quiero llevarme el gas pimienta y el taser, nunca estan de más la protección

-Perfecto, acércate a la caja registradora-el chico me cobro incluso un 10% menos, a veces el ser mujer tienes sus beneficios me supongo, salí del lugar con buen ánimo y tome un bus hacia mi casa, al parecer mi perdida de humanidad iba en decadencia, porque lo único que paso por mi mente durante ese trayecto fue el usar la pistola, apuntar y disparar hacia el desgraciado que le había quitado la vida a la madre de esos pequeños, este era el comienzo, la incubación del mal en mi joven ser.


End file.
